This Is Who I Am
by Lunarxxx
Summary: The day came when she had enough, The day when Natsu attacked her. The day when Lucy left Fairy Tail with Gray, Juvia,Wendy, and Gajeel. Lucy became stronger when she found a spell that gave her all the magics but took some of her Emotions. Love, Revenge and Drama is in the air when she joins Sabertooth. FIRST FANFIC! Pairing: RoLu, Sting x OC, GaJu and More!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye,Bitches

This Is Who I Am….. Chapter 1: goodbye, bitches…  
>Lunar: hi, this is my FIRST official fanfic but don't go easy on me okay?<br>Pairings: RoLu, Gajeel x Juvia, Oc (me) x Sting, and Gray x Minerva.  
>Chapter 1: goodbye, bitches…<br>Lucy P.O.V  
>I sit at my table, alone, thinking….when Natsu stomped over to me and slapped me.<br>"HOW DARE YOU CALL LISSANA A BITCH, YOU WHORE!" Natsu yelled  
>The guild went silent<br>"I d-didn't" I glare at Natsu  
>"Liar, fight me" he dragged me out of my chair and punched me in my face.<br>"…." I pushed him back and 'Lucy kicked' him in the face which sent him flying into a wall.  
>"b-bitch" he groaned getting up<br>"Stop it" Wendy yelled at Natsu  
>Instead of listening to Wendy, Natsu sent a Fire Dragon Roar at me. Gray launched himself in front of me and put up an ice wall.<br>"I open thy…gate of the lion! Loke" I summon Loke  
>Loke glared at Natsu with a death glare. And waited for the order.<br>"Attack" I tell Loke  
>He charged his rings and charged at Natsu<br>"Regulus punch" a ray of light shone from Lokes ring and he punched Natsu till he passed out.  
>Before Natsu passed out he said this "I hope you burn in hell with your mother" and he fell to the floor.<br>I walk to Natsu make sure he fainted and say this:  
>"Don't judge me unless you have looked through my tears, experienced what I have been though, and cried as many tears as me. Till then back off, cause you have no idea."<br>I walk to the back of the guild, Loke following.

* A few minutes after they go *  
>Gray P.O.V<br>I look at Juvia who looks at Gajeel who looks at Wendy who looks at me.  
>Then the guild starts laughing.<br>"I can't" I blurt out  
>The guild stares at me silent.<br>"I can't stay here knowing that the people who hurt Lucy the most are here" I try again  
>"I WOULD NEVER HURT LU-CHAN" Levy yelled at me<br>"Oh really? EVERYONE HERE except Gray, Juvia, Wendy and I HAVE IGNORED BUNNY-GIRL FOR 3 MONTHS. Even you, shrimp. "Gajeel yelled looking at levy.  
>"JUVIA WANTS LOVE-RIVAL TO HAVE HER HAPPY LIFE. AND JUVIA WANTS TO BE IN THAT LIFE." Juvia chimed in<br>"me too" Gajeel, Wendy and I say at the same time  
>Just then, Lucy and Loke came out from the back of the guild.<br>"GOODBYE, BITCHES" Lucy stormed out of the guild with us following leaving a dumbfounded guild in the dust.

Chapter 1 end  
>R&amp;R, F&amp;F and you might be on my next 'shout out of the day'<br>Also the person who reviews the most will their very own one-shot dedicated to them.  
>Shout out of the day: to my friends (not going to say names) for being total bitches to me and saying I am a lesbian (which im not)<br>And saying that I have anime boyfriends (I only have anime crushes) you have only made me stronger and better. THANK YOU! (Not)  
>Bye~<br>With love, Lunar.  
>P.S- I will be making back-stories for my OCs!~<br>NOW...Bye~


	2. Chapter 2: THE PROMISE

Lunar: this is a A/N  
>Erza: then why are we here?<br>Lunar: new Rules on , Erza…  
>Lucy: what are we doing…?<br>Lunar: I'm taking the promise…  
>Erza and Lucy: HUH?<br>Loke: just watch, ladies * puts shades on*  
>Lunar: I, LUNARXXX PROMISES TO NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY UNLESS I GET SICK OR IF I LOSE ALL OF MY MEMORY….I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY BECAUSE OF I LOST INSPERATON OR BECAUSE I GOT MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY! IF I DO GET MY CPU TAKEN AWAY, I WILL FIND AWAY TO POST! THIS I PROMISE AS A AUTHOR OF …THIS IS PROMISE TO THE PEOPLE THAT ARE READING THIS STORY…THIS I PROMISE TO MYSELF…..( OH AND THANKS FOR VIEWING FOLLOWING ME)  
>Lucy: Lunar, you look like you're going to…-<br>Lunar: * Faints*  
>Loke: Lunar will be ok you guys….* takes of shades*<br>Erza: BYE~  
>Lucy: Lunar will try to post a new chapter TONIGHT!~<p>

Lunar: * goes in coma*Everyone: OH SHITTT!


	3. Chapter 2: Sabertooth

This Is Who I Am: chapter 2  
>Lunar: Hi~ I hope you liked the last chapter…and im ok everybody...(im talking about chapter 1.5) Wendy got me out of the coma!<br>Natsu: YOU MADE ME ATTACK LUCE? AND TOOK ME OUT OF THE STORY?  
>Lunar: Yup, it was for the sake of the story…..<br>Lunar: Anyway, stop your complains…you'll be back in the story soon enough...  
>Wendy: Luna-san does-<br>Lunar: HOLD IT, WENDY! Call me Lunar, not Luna NEVER call me Luna  
>Wendy: ok then…O.O Lunar-san does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters…she only owns her OCs! And some of the plot….<br>Lunar: now on to chapter 2!~

Lucy P.O.V  
>I stop at my apartment door, knowing that Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy were following me.<br>"…. You know that if you come in my house that you are Leaving Fairy Tail…" I tell them  
>I open the door and leave it open for them.<br>Gray P.O.V  
>When she said that I felt a deep, sharp pain in my heart…<br>_'Fairy Tail'_ my heart cried  
>But I can't go back, I have decided…<br>_'IM GOING WITH MY SISTER!'_ I shout at my aching heart  
>I look at the door and enter.<p>

Juvia P.O.V  
>"GRAY-SAMA!" I shout as I walk into the door<br>(A/N Lunar: WOW!Juvia, you love Gray THAT much? Juvia: Love-Rival no.2 SHUT UP!)

Gajeel P.O.V  
>"I'm sorry shrimp….but you are no longer my love" I mutter to myself..." WOW, THAT WAS SO CORNY..."<br>_'But just think…she could be yours…if you go back'_ my mind tried to reason with me  
><em>'I yelled at her and IM NEVER GOING BACK THERE, YOU HEAR ME? Fairy Tail LIED about nakama…'<em> I shout at my brain  
>'<em>Then hurry up and put your big boy undies on and walk in that door'<em> it shouted back  
>I ignore that comment and walk in the door.<br>(AN Lunar: bad temper much?)

Wendy P.O.V  
>"Don't leave me outside by myself" I run in the house yelling.<p>

Lucy P.O.V  
>When everyone is inside, I shut the door.<br>"I need to talk to you all" I say going back into the living room "please sit down"  
>They all sit down on the couch, with worried faces.<br>"Loke, you may go back" I say to Loke who was in the emo corner because he was forgotten.  
>"Yes, Hime" instantly, he was gone.<br>"Everyone, on the walk here i thought and thought...and i want revenge..." I pause, letting them absorb what i just sayed "...I WANT REVENGE FOR ALL OF THOSE LONELY DAYS I SPENT BY MYSEL-"  
>" Calm down luc-" Gray interrupted me but two could play at that game.<br>"-F...and what better way to do that then to team up with Fairy Tails worst enemy, Sabertooth" I ended with a wicked smirk.  
>There eyes widened to the size of a glass plate when I mentioned Sabertooth.<br>" But Lucy, didnt Minvera hurt you?" they yelled at me anime style.  
>" Yes, and I intend on hurting her back" this time i ended with a evil-Minvera-style smile. " So do you like the plan?"<br>they sweatdroped at me " YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT ANY PLAN...!"  
>" Oh right, here's my 'Revenge plan'" I give gray (since he's in the middle of the couch) the Revenge plan on paper<p>

Gray P.O.V  
>the paper says:<p>

* * *

><p>Lucys Revenge Plan<br>Step 1: Join Sabertooth  
>Step 2: Get stronger<br>Step 3: Make/Join a Team in Sabertooth  
>Step 4: Try to make it into next years GMG<br>Step 5: At the GMG, try to get in a fight with someone from Team Natsu  
>Step 6: Beat that person up to show them a piece of Lucy Heartfillia!<br>Step 7: DO ALL OF THESE STEPS IN STYLE~

* * *

><p>" DAMNNN" all of us on the couch ( even Wendy) shout simotamusly.<br>" So its settled..." I say happily " WERE JOINING SABERTOOTH!"  
>end chapter 2<br>Lunar: _sooo you like?_  
>Natsu: whats up with the italic,Lunar?<br>Lunar: i_m so happyyy_  
>Happy:<em> mee tooo<em>  
>Lucy: not you too Happy!<br>Natsu: *sees a HUGE buffet of food*_ fooooodddd, yummm_  
>Lucy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?<br>Natsu,Happy,Lunar: _were happpyyyy_  
>Lucy: *sees a BIG pile of books*<em> yayyyyyyy, theres so many boookkksss<em>  
>Wendy: Since im the only person not affected by this ' happyness' ill be signing of...BYE~<br>Lunar: _B.T.W: thank you for R and R-ing and F and F-ing and i want you to k_now _that im watching your reviews on my Dsi...I SEE YOU XD_  
>Natsu: <em>PEACE!<em>  
>_<p> 


	4. Welcome to Sabertooth pt1

Lunar: so remember the last chapter? Well I didn't put the ' shout out of the day' on it did i?  
>Natsu: no…<br>Erza: LUNARS SHOUT OUT OF THE DAY GOES TO YOU! THE REVIEWERS AND VIEWERS! LUNAR COULD'NT DO IT WITH OUT YOU!  
>Lunar: ….okay, thank you Erza..<br>Wendy: LUNAR-SAN DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS AND SOME OF THE PLOT!  
>Lunar: ON TO THE STORY<p>

* * *

><p>* THE NEXT DAY*<p>

Lucy P.O.V

* SIGGGHHH* i couldn't sleep...too busy writing Good-Bye ( ones FULL of anger i might add) letters to Fairy Tail...

* * *

><p>Example:<p>

Dear Natsu,

_HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME? I TRUSTED YOU...I THOUGHT WE WERE NAKAMA! Natsu...i just wanna say...do you love Lissana? DO YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD CALL THE GIRL YOU SAVED AND TOOK TO FAIRY TAIL A WHORE?! Know what, it wasnt even the whore thing Natsu, IT WAS THE FACT YOU ATTACKED A LADY! AND BETRAYED ME! So Fuck you, and Fuck Fairy Tail..._

_IM DONE WITH THIS SHIT..._

_~ With Hate, Ex member of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia..._

_P.S.: Dont look for me, and ive changed my scent...OH YEAH, GRAY, JUVIA, GAJEEL, AND WENDY ARE COMING WITH ME...They are also changing their scents._

* * *

><p>" TAKE THAT FAIRY-BITCHES!" I yell loudly and at no one<p>

_'* SIGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH* I need to do some thing... OH! how 'bout I give them the letters and quit the guil-'_

just as I thought this, my Fairy Tail insignia disappeared with a shimmer into the air THAT MEANS-

"I guess im no longer a Fairy, huh...i mean I was going to get the insignia removed but..whatever" I sighed

* time skip; after Lucy gets dressed...STILL LUCY POV

I leave a note for Gray,Juvia,Wendy and Gajeel and head out to the Fairy Tail guild.

_' maybe when I go to Sabertooth...I'll be friends with ' him' again'_ I thought with hope and happiness just as I was approaching the Fairy Tails guild door

Lunar ( Auther...Pov...for now) P.O.V

_I can feel the Hate radiating from Lucy...its simular to what I feel every day...its like she wants to kill someone, or torture them to death...but Lucy didn't know that today she wasn't gonna get way from the Fairy's without a few Lucy Kicks, tears and without having to yell...nope, she was clueless...poor, poor girl._

Normal P.O.V

When Lucy opened the door she heard cheering and loud yells and saw...

Lissana and Natsu...

K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

in a tree...

not just K-I-S-S-I-N-G

But F-R-E-N-C-H K-I-S-S-I-N-G...just thought you might want to know that..

anyway, they stopped kissing because they both senced that Lucy was there.

" Awwww, little Lucy feeling jealous," Lissana teased Lucy, walking up to her " I made Natsu feel a little ' better' last night because he lost to a little, weak, dumb, blonde, bitch like you"

As a tear slipped from Lucy's eyes, Lucy Bitch-Slapped Lissana and walked over to Natsu and gave him a good Lucy Kick to his manhood, making him fall to the floor in pain.

" You...Bitch" Natsu Breathed out

" I hope you burn in hell too you...TOTAL SON OF A BITCH AND JERK AND DUMB ASS AND ASS HOLE AND-" Lucy looked around at the quiet Guild..." ...what?"

And they broke out Laughing.

" WHO KNEW THAT THIS DAMSEL- IN- DISTRESS HAD SUCH A SAILORS MOUTH?" The Master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov yelled

Two tears from Lucy's eyes

" AWWW, LOOK THE LITTLE BITCH IS CRYING" Natsu, who had recovered from the Hit to his manhood taunted Lucy

Six tears from Lucy's eyes

" HAHAHAHAHAH!" the whole gulid was laughing when Lucy noticed Carla and Happy looking at her with a face saying,' can we leave this guild with you?'

She nodded at them

Lucy desised to do some thing bold...with out Gemi-Lucy.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
>All the stars, far and wide...<br>Show me thy appearance...

The guild faces went pale when Lucy started to float off the ground.

With such shine.  
>Oh Tetrabiblos...<br>I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...  
>Open thy malevolent gate.<br>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
>Shine!<br>Urano Metria!

Lucys eyes opened showing golden eyes and..well you guys know what happens next...

"Come on, Happy, Carla, lets go" Lucy shouted Running out the gulid with the two exeeds but not with out putting her Good-bye Letters on the table and looking at the Burned-to-a-crisp ex-gulid mates.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Lunar: next chapter is pt.2 of this chapter im time skiping to when they get to Sabertooth and I have a new co-host...Amaterasu from the video game: Okami!

Amaterasu: yo

Lunar: and Jan Di from the Korean drama: Boys Before Flowers

Jan Di: FIGHTING!~

Lunar: Im sorry about the slow update...(and to Animefreak2212: IM NOT SICK! T . T) anyway, i have a question for ya'll: is Cobra or Rouge hotter?

Jan Di: Cobra, hands down...

Amaterasu: No, its Rouge * tackles Jan Di*

Jan Di: truthfully Joon Pyo is hotter but..* fights with Amaterasu*

Lunar: Cobra is kinda hot though...* dozes off*

Cobra: * Smirks because he can hear what shes thinking about*

Lunar and Cobra: BYE~/PEACE OUT

* the shout out from this chapter covers the shout out for this chapter and last chapter*


	5. Chapter 5: BOUNS CHAPTER 1!

BOUNS CHAPTER 1!  
>Lunar: hello, minna! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter….<br>Ammy: (my newest Co-host) you are a traitor  
>Jan-di: (another new Co-host) true….<br>Lunar: SHUT UP! Anyway, we begin the chapter…  
>Jan-di: NOW!<p>

* * *

><p>~ This is purely for comedy~<br>A peek into Lunar's life….  
>Setting: girl at home playing video games….in a middle of a boss, mom in her bedroom, doing nothing ( shes on her computer, playing Cityville and i dont own Cityville)<p>

Mom: * shouting from bedroom* GET OFF THAT GAME AND GET ME SOME WATER!  
>Girl: * whispering* yes ma'am * pauses game, get her water*<br>* 15 min later*  
>Girl: YES! I BEAT THIS BOSS AND I HAVE 2 MORE TO GO!<br>Mom: GO TO BED!  
>Girl: * yells at mom* BUT MOM, ITS 6:30!<br>Mom: don't use that tone of voice with me young lady!  
>Girl: * pauses game, goes in mom's room, looks at moms computer* mom your computers time is 5 hours fast….<br>- End-  
>Lunar: that's a little peek of my life….next, is a song I wrote about how Natsu and Lucy should have met…<br>- Insert break line-  
>So, im looking in the mirror,<br>Like damn, im bored,  
>So, I picked my song book,<br>Wrote songs about you,  
>Then went out on the street,<br>Saw this fine boy,  
>And I was like,<br>Hey,  
>How,<br>How you doing,  
>I'm fine,<br>Just going on rhythm,  
>Hi-five,<br>To living our lives,  
>1-1-2-3-5-6-9-3~<br>- Rap-  
>So, i'm looking in the mirror,<br>Like damn, i'm bored,  
>So I went out on the street,<br>And I was like,  
>Damn, that boy so fine,<br>904-112-5693*  
>Leave a message at the ringtone.<br>Picked up my glass,  
>And said,<br>Cheers to life,  
>- End rap-<br>And I was like,  
>Hey,<br>How,  
>How you doing,<br>Hi,  
>Hi,<br>How you doing,  
>In fine,<br>Just going on rhythm,  
>Hi-five,<br>To living our lives,

1-1-2-3-5-6-9-3~  
>- Rap-<br>And I picked up my glass,  
>And said,<br>Cheers to life,  
>And that's how I got rid of my boredom.<br>- End rap, end song-

* * *

><p>* THIS IS A FAKE PHONE NUMBER! IF IT IS YOURS PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I DID'NT KNOW!<p>

Lunar: so what did you think of my song? let me know in the reviews... Welp, got to go…..my mom wants me to make her a bath…T.T I barely got 35 minutes on the computer…

BYE~

( i wrote this tonight and posting it now...just to let you know im alive)


	6. Chapter 6: WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH Pt2

This Is Who I Am: Chapter 3.5: WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH! Pt 2

Lunar: * put on head phones*

Lucy: what is she listening to?

Natsu: I don't know, but its making her cry

Lunar: * crys* ' even though I'd die for you, you lied to me, yes, I cried, yes I cried'

Midnight: * wakes up*…. I know this song

Lucy and Natsu: WHAT IS IT?

Lunar: ' return of the mack, here it is, return of the mack ,hold on, return of the mack, don't you know, you know that I'll be back, here I go'

Midnight:* take her headphones but falls* * falls asleep*

Lunar' you lied to me, 'cos she said she'd never turn on me'

Lucy: * looks at Lunars Mp3* oh, its ' Return Of The Mack'

Lunar: * shouts over music*lets begen this chapter

- Inert breakline-

" Wow," Lucy sighed " We're really here"

Right now, the gang ( Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Carla) are standing in front of the Sabertooth Guild building doors.

" It is a big building" The Black and White haired girl behind the group, Lunar, said

Now, I know your asking ' who the heck is Lunar?' and/or ' why the fuck is that girl, Lunar with

Them?' well the first question you will have to read her Backstory for. The second question I will answer now.

- Flashback start-

"Im so excited about tomorrow," Lucy yelled to herself as she walked to her apartment

Tomorrow she was going to ( try to) join Sabertooth.

Some men were approaching her as she was in her thoughts

" hey, baby," the first one that stepped up was a ugly man with dirt all over him and in his nails with long nails and even longer toenails sticking out his shoes " wanna have some fun with us?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she said " no thanks" and ran in a random direction to get away from them

But she picked the wrong direction and ended up in alleyway. * sigh* HOW BAKA CAN YOU GET LUCY? YOU COULD HAVE RAN HOME…

" that's the point," Lucy growled at the narrator " im not going to let them follow me home"

Whatever….. anyway

" aw… come on babe," the same nasty man said to Lucy " come have some fun with us"

" never" Lucy used the same growl she used to the narrator to the man

" they never come easy" a another man came behind him and he reeked of barf.

" fine, if you don't wanna come have fun….i'll just make you play"

When he said that he looked like he was about to pounce on Lucy and she closed her eyes.

5 seconds past

10 seconds past

15 seconds past

Lucy opened her eyes to see a girl with Black and White haired girl choking the man that was going to rape her.

" what do you think you are doing, raping girls?" she gave him a glare that made Lucy's, Mira's, and Erza's glare pee in their pants and run away in fear.

"yes, I do"

She set him down.

She put her head down for afew seconds.

" come on, these girls aren't worth our time" they started to walk way

Bad move.

"KYOKUJITSU HEIJIN*" she pulled a golden sword out of the holder on her jeans and charged at the guys.

"DARKNESS OF THE SUN" her blade lit up and Darkness wrapped around it.

She attacked the men and theyscreamed in agony.

" CODE OF DARKNESS 1: DARK WIND" this time the Darkness had a wind in it and it only made them scream louder

" CODE OF THE DEMONS 6: HELL'S TEARS" red rain came from the sky and hit the men. It was like acid.

She stopped the rain and the men we're alive but unconcous

She walked over to me and smiled " Hi, my name is Lunar Co, whats yours?"

I smiled back and sayed " im Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!"

" um, back at you, I'd hate to bother you but do you know where the Sabertooth is, I want to join it!"

" yes I do, in fact some friends and I are going to try to join in the moring, would you like to come with us?"

" yes, thank you"

- Flashback end-

" lets go in, im getting hungry" Gajeel grumbled

They pushed the doors open and….

Rouge P.O.V

* sniff* strawberry's and Vanilla? That has to be Lucy…..

I looked at the Guild door and sure enough Lucy was there…..

I missed her so much that I ran up to her and bear hugged her ( more like tackled her)

Sting P.O.V

PFFFFFF, Rouge just tacked a girl, what is the world coming to?

Wait a minute….that smell…smells like Lunar…it has to be her cause I smell Dark and White chocolate. Nah it cant be her…

I felt a tap on my sholder and turned around and saw Lunar

* Shocked*

Lunar P.O.V

Sting looked at me shocked and put me in a tight hug.

Lucy P.O.V

Cant…..Breathe…..i can feel my soul leaving my body…..

" Lucy," Rouge whispered in my ear " Welcome to Sabertooth"

- Chapter 3.5 end-

Lunar: sorry if this chapter is short, im about to make the first chapter for my next fanfic ' In Love With an Ex criminal? Its CoLu ( Cobra x Lucy) but its mostly Midnight x Lunar, also im going to try to make a lemon even though im still a virgin…

BYE~ (I will try to post the first chapter of In Love with an Ex criminal TODAY,so look out for it!)

* Kyokujitsu Heijin = Blade of the Rising Sun


	7. Chapter 7: BONUS CHAPTER 2!

This Is Who I Am: Chapter 6.5: Bonus chapter: Song-fic

Lunar: we are going to jump right in after I say this…THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, AND VIEWED THIS IS WHO I AM! I almost burst out in TEARS when I saw how many Favorites, Follows, Reviews, and Views there are for this story.

Numbers of Views for this story: 2,035

Number of Reviews for this story: 12

Number of Favs for this story: 10

Lunar Co: ON TO THE CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Lunar Co…..needed to train…..and not in her battle skills…..nope, but in a different way….<p>

'_WHY THE HELL IS THE NARRATOR NARRATING WHEN IM TRYING TO SLEEP?'_

HEY, IM TRYING TO START THE CHAPTER WITH A HOOK! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD WRITERS BLOCK IS?

' _NO AND I DON'T CARE….. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU BAKA NARRATOR! I CANT GO BACK TO SLEEP'_

Anyway, Lunar got up, did her daily routine, picked up her ( not gonna say), wrote a note to Sting, Rouge, and Lucy and she was out the door….

But she didn't know that somebody woke up and saw her leave

* * *

><p>Deep in a forest, Lunar stood. Then picked up the black and gray mic.<p>

Right from the start,  
>You were a thief,<br>You stole my heart,  
>And I your willing victim,<br>I let you see the parts of me,  
>That weren't all that pretty,<br>And with every touch you fixed them,

A few tears ran down her eyes

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh,  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh,<br>Tell me that you've had enough,  
>Of our love, our love,<p>

She paused and fell to the ground.

Just give me a reason!,  
>Just a little bit's enough!,<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent!,  
>And we can learn to love again!,<br>It's in the stars!,  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts!,<br>We're not broken just bent!,  
>And we can learn to love again!,<p>

- Flash back-

" YOU ARE A WHORE!" Hanna ( not gonna say last name yet), Lunars mom yelled and slapped Lunar

_I'm sorry I don't understand,  
>Where all of this is coming from,<em>

" but, mum-"

" I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! JUST MAKE MY TEA CORRECTLY NEXT TIME"

" y-yes mum"

_I thought that we were fine,  
>(Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again,  
>My dear we still have everythin',<em>

little Lunar ran outside to Sting, her best friend, while holding the cheek she was slapped on.

" Lunar whats-" Sting tried to say but was stopped by Lunar.

" NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! IM A MONSTER!"

_And it's all in your mind,  
>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<em>

But Sting refused to go away. He hugged her tightly.

" Lunar, your not a monster. Your my best friend and the best person I'll ever know"

She wanted to belive him but.

She couldn't…

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh,  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh,<br>There's nothing more than empty sheets,  
>Between our love, our love,<br>Oh, our love, our love,_

" NO, YOUR LYING" She wanted to get out of his comforting grip and go back to her cold, dark world.

But in that moment….

He taught her how to love.

- Flashback end-

Just give me a reason,  
>Just a little bit's enough,<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<br>I never stopped,  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart,<br>You're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<p>

And you know…

Oh, tear ducts and rust,  
>I'll fix it for us,<br>We're collecting dust,  
>But our love's enough,<br>You're holding it in,  
>You're pouring a drink,<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems,  
>We'll come clean,<p>

Honestly everyone needs love,

Just give me a reason,  
>Just a little bit's enough,<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<br>It's in the stars,  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts,<br>That we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<p>

Just give me a reason,  
>Just a little bit's enough,<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<br>It's in the stars,  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts,<br>That we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again,<p>

Oh, we can learn to love again,  
>Oh, we can learn to love again,<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent,  
>And we can learn to love again...<p>

" ok, now to bring up some good memories"

I met this girl late last year,  
>She said don't you worry if I disappear,<br>I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake,  
>I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait,<br>But then I jumped right in a week later returned,

Lunar stood up and went up in the air.

I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn  
>But I gave her my time, for two or three nights<br>Then I put it on pause until the moment was right  
>I went away for months until our paths crossed again<p>

- flash back-

Lunar is 15 now…. And in that emo-rebel fase.

" LUNAR, COME HERE!" Hanna called sitting on the couch

Lunar just came back from doing ' it' with Sting.

And it's 1:00 am.

" umm" Lunar winced " hi, mum"

_I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn,  
>But I gave her my time, for two or three nights,<br>Then I put it on pause until the moment was right,  
>I went away for months until our paths crossed again,<em>

" where were you all this time? And what were you doing?"

_She told me I was never looking for a friend,  
>Maybe you can swing by my room around ten,<br>Baby bring the lemon and a bottle of gin,  
>Well be in between the sheets till' the late AM,<br>Baby if you wanted me then you should have just said,  
>She's singing,<em>

"having sex, have a problem?" Lunar chuckled " but don't worry, I used a condom"

_Don't fuck with my love,  
>That heart is so cold,<br>All over my own,  
>I don't wanna know that babe,<br>Don't fuck with my love,  
>I told her, she knows,<br>Take aim and reload,  
>I don't wanna know that babe,<em>

" you know" Hanna stood up " I always knew that you'd be a whore, after all…you were a mistake"

_ For a couple of weeks I only want to see her,  
>We drink away the days with a take away pizza,<br>Before a text message was the only way to reach her,  
>Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her,<br>Singing out Aretha, all over the track like a feature,  
>And never wants to sleep I guess that I dont want to either,<br>But me and her we make money the same way,  
>Four cities, two planes the same day,<br>And those shows have never been what its about,  
>Maybe well go together and just figure it out,<br>I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch,  
>But we should get on the plane or we'll be missing it now,<br>Wish I'd have written it down, the way that things played out,  
>When she was kissing him how,<br>I was confused about,  
>She should figure it out,<br>Why I'm sat here singing,_

Outside the ( not gonna say yet) mansion, you could feel Lunars pissed aura.

" mum" Lunar glared

_Don't fuck with my love,  
>That heart is so cold,<br>All over my own,  
>I don't wanna know that babe,<br>Don't fuck with my love,  
>I told her, she knows,<br>Take aim and reload,_  
><em>I don't wanna know that babe,<em>

"You. Cant. Control. Me. Anymore." Lunar scoffed " YOU THINK IM AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE? HELL NAH, I WAS A KID BACK THEN AND I DON'T CARE IF IM A MISTAKE! I FOUND LOVE THAT YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME AND THAT'S ALL I NEED! SO I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH MY MORE RESPONSIBLE TWIN SISTER, OK? I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE, SO BYE!"

_On my hotel door,  
>I don't even know if she knows what for,<br>She was crying on my shoulder,  
>I already told you,<br>Trust and respect is what we do this for,  
>I never intended to be next,<br>But you didn't need to to take him to bed, thats all,  
>And I never saw him as a threat,<br>Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course,  
>Its not like we were both on tour,<br>We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor,  
>And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment,<br>But it was never just fun and I thought you were different,  
>This is not the way you realize that you want it,<br>It's a bit too much too late if I'm honest,  
>And all this time God knows I'm singing,<em>

Finally, she was free from that prison.

_Don't fuck with my love,  
>That heart is so cold,<br>All over my own,  
>I don't wanna know that babe,<br>Don't fuck with my love,  
>I told her, she knows,<br>Take aim and reload,  
>I don't wanna know that babe,<em>

Or _was _she?

Senceing that her mom picked up her gun that she hid in the couch, Lunar turned around and re-quiped a huge sword made of her inner darkness…

Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my own  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her, she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe<p>

she called it In'nā Yami no ha*

( its like Lapis' sword from Kaze no Stigma except black and gray)

She pointed it at her mom and said

" if you come after me, I will kill you with this sword."

-end flash back-

" one day…I plan to get my revenge on Midnight" Lunar felt tears well up in her eyes from the memory.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too,  
>I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you?,<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there the one with the long hair,  
>Same old me again today, yeah,<p>

- Flash back –

Midnight. Midnight. That was all that was on Lunars mind.

Lunar is now 17 and if you think that she had hormones bad when she was 15 ( 'cause she had sex) you should see her now.

Oh yeah…..did I mention….

That Midnight was her boyfriend?

I don't think I did….

But she was confused.

She loved Midnight….but she felt some thing with Cobra too.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue,  
>Every time I think I'm through it's because of you,<br>I've tried different ways but it's all the same,  
>At the end of the day I have myself to blame,<br>I'm just trippin',_

One day….it suddenly became clear.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if he says so<br>_You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make,  
>But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too,<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty,  
>Yeah, I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright,<em>

When she saw Midnight and Angel in a lip-lock it did.

" Lunar" Midnight saw a shocked Lunar in the-

Oh yeah I think I forgot some details here…

First of all, Angel is Cobra girlfriend….

Second of all, Cobra was standing by Lunar at that time

- Doorway with Cobra…" I can explain this"

Trebmling Lunar asked " how long have this went on?"

_Never insecure until I met you, now I'm bein' stupid,  
>I used to be so cute to me, just a little bit skinny,<br>Why do I look to all these things? To keep you happy,  
>Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me, hey,<em>

" since we have dated"

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue,  
>Every time I think I'm through it's because of you,<br>I've tried different ways but it's all the same,  
>At the end of the day I have myself to blame,<br>People trippin',_

" you know I changed my self for you? I became a person that's not me and stopped searching for something totally non-existent."

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow,  
>You can fix your nose if you say so,<br>You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make,  
>But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too,<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty,_

She changed her curly hair back into strate hair.

" oh and these shorts and shoes? So not me…"

She changed her gray short-shorts into skinny jeans with chains on each pocket and changed her golden sandles into black combat boots with square heels.

" ugggggh, this shirt tho…all im going to say is N.O."

She changed her ' TAKEN, SORRY' shirt into a blank gray shirt with a black cloak.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow,  
>You can fix your nose if he says so,<br>You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make,  
>But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too,<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty,  
>I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright, and I pitty any girl who isn't me tonight,<br>tonight ( oh ah oh, oh oh ah oh oh.),  
>tonight ( oh ah oh, oh oh ah oh oh.),<br>to-night!,_

" and Angel, I can read your mind, sorry but you're the only whore here…"

Lunar then turned to Cobra

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow,  
>You can fix your nose if he says so,<br>You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make,  
>But if you can look inside you find out who am I too,<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty,_

_I feel pretty and unpretty,_

" I decided I like you but do you like me?" Lunar gave a heavenly smile and sighed,

" goodbye, Cobra"

-Flash back end-

Lunar came down from the air and sighed " guys, you can come out now"

Rouge,Sting and Lucy came out and hugged Lunar to death.

" you guys are so busted"

*In'nā Yami no ha = blade of inner darkness

Ugh. Its 11: 40 p.m got to go y'all

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONG SUNG IN THIS!


	8. Chapter 4

This Is Who I Am, Chapter 4 ( I think) + bad news  
>Lunar: the bad news will be displayed at the end of this chapter.<br>Chapter start.  
>Lunar P.O.V<br>I broke the hug and looked at Sting.  
>Wait…..a minute…<br>" STING, WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR PIERCING IN YOUR EAR?" I yelled  
>He flinched at my voice and a ray of light dawned on him as he realized what I was talking about.<br>" W-wait, Lunar, I-I can explain," he panicked  
>" you have 5 seconds to explain."<br>" I-I" he looked over at Rouge who is now standing up.  
>" 3 more seconds"<br>" I….like it?"  
>"Sting, that's a load of bullshit."<br>I picked Sting up by the sides of his vest and glared at him while ignoring the whispers of Sabertooth. " If you like something, stand up for it, but, you failed the test" I put him down and smirked.  
>His eyes widened in fear.<br>" insteted of getting a Lunar-Kick, I will make you pay for the clothes that Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and I are about to go shopping for, got it?" I gave one of my rare smiles and Sting smiled back.  
>"Phew, I thought you were serious for a minute there," he continued grinning.<br>I dropped my smile and said, " I was, now pass the L-card" I opened my hand for it.  
>" meh. Im rich anyway," he passed me the L-card<br>" oh, but we will see how much money you'll have left after this," I looked over to the laughing Lucy and said " lets go girls"  
>Lucy P.O.V<br>Lunar ,Juvia, Wendy and I leave after Lunar shouts that we will be back.  
>" what do we do first?" I ask.<br>" first we are going to a hotel, get a room, throw all of our other clothes out, and go shopping" Lunar replied " in fact, I'll get the rooms, and throw all of the stuff away, you all start shopping and I'll catch up"  
>She then used her wind to take the bags they were carrying and dematerialized into wind.<br>Chapter end.  
>Lunar: next chapter is when I reveal the girls new looks.<br>Fairy Tail Cast: tell the bad news, Lunar.  
>Lunar: * takes deep breath* today…. I did the unspeakable….i deleted on of my stories<br>Natsu: IT BETTER NOT BE THIS ONE  
>Lunar: OF COURSE NOT DUMBASS, I HAVE 3 MORE STORY ARC'S TO GO!<br>Lucy: which story was it, Lunar?  
>Lunar: damn your common sense, Lucy, ok it was<br>Cobra and Midnight: please don't let it be….  
>Lunar: In Love With a Ex-crimnal…<br>Cobra: WHY IS IT THE FIRST STORY YOU DO WITH MIDNIGHT AND I?  
>Midnight: * glares at a wall*<br>Lunar: I HAVE A REASON! I CAN'T SAY IT OUT LOUD BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO P.M ME AND I'LL TELL YOU THE REASON.  
>Erza: so…it'll be back…right?<br>Lunar: * watches F.T movie* so that's who Éclair is…..and yes, Erza it will be back  
>Natsu: that girl, Éclair has a yummy name<br>Everyone: BYEEEEEE  
>*The shout out of the chapter goes to…..Hiro Mashima. FOR MAKING SUCH A AWESOME ANIME OF COURSE!*<p> 


End file.
